1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and for example, an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an active-matrix-type organic EL display device is configured such that pixels each of which is provided with a light emitting layer made of an organic EL layer are arranged in a matrix array.
Further, a row of pixels which are formed of the respective pixels arranged in parallel in the x direction, for example, are formed using a gate signal line in common, and the row of pixels are sequentially selected by sequentially supplying signals (scanning signals) to the respective gate signal lines.
Further, a column of pixels which is formed of pixels arranged in parallel in the y direction is formed using a data signal line and a power source supply line in common, wherein in conformity with the selection timing of the above-mentioned respective pixel rows, data is supplied to the respective pixels of the row of pixels from the data signal line and a power source is supplied to the light emitting layers of the respective pixels through the power source supply lines corresponding to the supply of the data.
The display devices having such a constitution are disclosed in JP-A-2004-102245 (US Family includes US2004-041753A1) (patent document 1), JP-A-2004-102246 (US Family includes US2004-041753A1) (patent document 2), JP-A-2003-330387 (US Family includes US6762564B2) (patent document 3), JP-A-2003-123988 (US Family cannot be identified) (patent document 4), JP-A-2002-32037 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,178B2) (patent document 5), JP-A-11-40362 (US Family cannot be identified) (patent document 6), for example.
Further, there have been following descriptions besides the above-mentioned constitution in these respective patent documents.
That is, in the patent document 1 to the patent document 3, there exists the description that a width of wiring is increased. In patent document 4, there exists the description that auxiliary lines are arranged in parallel to each other. In patent document 5, there exists the description that a plurality of power source supply portions is arranged. In patent document 6, there exists the description that a thick film of an organic EL layer which is used as a planar light source is adjusted.